Missy Can't Make Book Today
by bratpackfilmfan
Summary: One shot. Andy suddenly gets an urge to defend Allison when Vernon makes a remark towards her. Was he defending her, or was he under a bout of obsessive infatuation?


**A one-shot where Andy's love for Allison is established already during the detention and finds himself as her bodyguard of sorts as his love here is more intense and he is extremely defensive over her.**

 _ **Saturday, March 24, 1984, you already know the drill**_

As we all know, the five kids are in detention. This is established and you know the drill, criminal, basket case, princess, etc. Bender had just gotten his ass threatened by Principal Vernon but snuck back into the library anyway albeit with a crashing entrance. Somehow, he manages to hide, but Vernon marches in to demand exactly what the ruckus was.

Bender hides under a desk and is treated to what he was probably really wishing from Claire, and tries moving but his head goes in there. This results in Claire attempting to drown out Bender's rustles under the desk with fake coughing, and she is joined in by the others. Vernon says; "Now, I may not have caught you this time, but you can bet I will.".

This elicits a chuckle from Allison at the back. Vernon turns his eyes on Ally and says, "You make book on that, missy.".

Allison continues to laugh, but Andy wasn't. Andy had fallen in love with her hard, seeing how shat on by the world she truly was and finding her quite attractive the way she was. He had just told Carl the Janitor to knock it off and get out of the room after he walked in and began predicting their futures and dubbed her "Miss Sensitive" and laughed about the fact she would become a poet and nobody would care.

But Vernon's remark, how he said 'Missy', that threatening tone. What did he mean by, "You make book on that?". Was it a threat to punish her over simply laughing? He saw how fucked over Ally's life was by her demeanor, that sheer loneliness in her eyes. He found Vernon's brief but threatening remark as basically kicking a defenseless puppy on the ground. Ally didn't seem to care. In fact, she chose to go to the detention first place. She found enjoyment in Vernon saying it, therefore it didn't exactly warrant a defense.

But his crush on her was making him act weird. He couldn't stand seeing the love of his life being attacked in any way shape or form, even if she provoked it. If Ally had even made a cruel remark at Vernon and he bit back, he would still defend her. His feelings of love for her were making him extremely sensitive (defending his crush regardless if she provoked it) and dangerously naive (believing that bashing the everliving shit out of the so called attacker would make everything alright).

"Hey, leave her alone." Andy says, in the same tone he used on Bender when he was harassing Claire. Vernon looks over. "Stay out of it, mister.". Andy's voice raises. "Her making book? What, are you gonna do something to her if she laughs any more?". Ally's laughing breaks down. She senses shit is about to get ugly, and said shit is over her.

"What's with this defensive business, young man?", Vernon asks. "You're about to get another detention if you open your mouth one more time.", he threatens. Usually, Andy would stop and stare helplessly as the tyrant principal smugly gets his way, but he wasn't backing down. "If you make one more remark towards Allison you're totaled, man.", he commands.

"Oh really? Is Muscle Man over here wanting to fight me, huh? Does it look like I have to fight you and Bender? Listen man, I will knock your dick in the dirt just as hard as Bender's, you got me? Your little puppy love defensiveness over Miss Brick Wall over there isn't going to save you.", Vernon says inching closer to Andy.

Andy quietly mumbles, "Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal."

Bender utters to Brian, "Does he do that with everyone he fights? Is it like some prepared message that plays or something every time he gets into a confrontation?"

Vernon stares at Andy, and says, "Your missy would be better under my wheel than breathing in that chair other there right now."

Andy goes psychotic and pushes Vernon with all of his might, sending Vernon flying through the air and through one of the glass windows behind. Vernon was bleeding profusely from the shards of glass, and called 911 immediately as Andy lunged at him and began beating the everliving fuck out of him. This turn of events could be appropriately set to an instrumental of Angel Of Death by Slayer. Police and ambulance pulled up at the school and took away Vernon. Andy was questioned by police and taken away. As for the other Breakfast Clubbers, the police informed them that the detention had to end, and Brian, Ally, Bender and Claire walked out early.

As she walked outside, Ally was confused. Should she have been grateful Andy defended her, or creeped out he was too invested in her thoughts and tried making himself look like her lord and savior in order to score her and obsessively keep her? She tried her damnedest to think the former.

As for what happened after, Vernon was demoted to a PE teacher by the superintendent who showed disappointment in the fact he couldn't control the kids in a simple detention. Andy became subject to weekly evaluations with Dr. Hashimoto. Bender and Claire didn't quite make it. Claire was still creeped out by Bender's head up her skirt, and thus attempted to put a restraining order on him. Brian and Bender occasionally hang out. Bender's taunts slowly turned from hostile to friendly.

Ally would wind up becoming one of the most important poets of the 21st century. Everybody did give a shit.


End file.
